The present invention relates to a display panel and in particularly to a display panel having a bilateral driving circuit.
With technology development, display panel such as LCD panels or OLED panels have become larger. In order to control the large panels, conventional panel utilize a bilateral driving circuit which provides two gate drivers respectively disposed on both sides of the panel, and outputs driving signals from two sides of the panel, thereby avoiding delay of driving signals as a result of longer signal lines in a larger size panel. When the gate driver in any side outputs an erroneous driving signal, the erroneous signal will affect the corresponding gate electrodes, resulting in a line defect.
When the line defect occurs, the panel is repaired by a laser device under manual control. The laser device repairs the panel by cutting off a control line outputting the erroneous driving signal to the gate electrode. This method however is costly and time consuming and requires human intervention.